Things I'll never say
by Citizen Solider
Summary: In this story, Voldemort never existed. When Snape needs help, he goes to Lily, but James isn't too fond of this, and trouble is facing the Potter family. Lots of James/Lily. We worked hard on this, so please give it a chance.
1. Excuse us

**A/N: Hello. I'm writing a fanfiction. With my best friend Anna, she deleted her account here, therefore she sucks. We came up with the idea for this story while playing **_**The Sims 3 **__**Generations**_**. We know, it's very strange. I know it's hard for you Potterheads to imagine a world without Lord Voldy, we are ourselves having a hard time accepting that everyone is alive. Also, some characters may or may not be out-of-character.  
><strong>

**Enjoy.**

**-Anna och Kajsa (KajsaVi).**

**P.S Awkward is our favorite word.**

"Thing's I'll Never Say"

Chapter 1

"Excuse us."

Life wasn't easy; Severus Snape was a living example of this particular fact. His parents had been fighting non-stop when he was younger, he had lost the girl of his dreams to his enemy and he didn't have his dream job, though he had been very close to have it, more than once. So, when he found himself dueling Bellatrix Lestrange in his own house, he really just didn't care anymore. He didn't even lift an eyebrow when he realized that his house – he refused to call it home – was too destroyed to live in. The shattered things around him that were his belongings; when this didn't make him change his impression, he knew that his life really couldn't get any worse. So he went to the one person he knew he could go to. And he lied to her.

The four members of the Potter family were gathered around the dinner table. Harry and Elizabeth on one of the long sides of the table, James and Lily on the other side, and everyone with the surname Potter were facing the man on the end of the table for six. Severus Snape, wasn't as greasy looking as he usually was while teaching at Hogwarts. _'Maybe he has taken a shower?'_ Harry thought, letting out a small grunt that was supposed to be a stifled laugh.

James had this weird look in his eyes, it pretty much gave the saying "if looks could kill" a face.

"So, Severus and I have discussed this and he will be staying here for a while." Lily said, and shot a small innocent smile towards Snape. "His house got burnt down." She explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Bellatrix Lestrange was behind this." Said Snape, as if he was trying to lighten the heavy mood, which was the last thing anyone would expect him to do. Though everyone - except Lily - seemed to get a bit lighter and happier with the thought that someone had tried to kill him.

Silence fell over them for a moment. Harry, who had just finished his fifth year at Hogwarts (Also just survived the O.W.L's) stared at his sister Elizabeth, who looked much forward to her fourth year at the school. She gave him the concerned look only women can give; neither of them had ever felt even a little bit okay with being in the same room as Snape. He hated both of them, for sure, and now he was going to live with them. Sigh.

Everyone was waiting for someone to break the silence and James was the hero of the day. "Excuse us," he said while standing up. He grabbed Lily by the elbow and pulled her up from her chair. She looked furiously at him for making her leave. They left the table and went out of hearing distance; leaving Harry, Elizabeth and Snape alone. The silence grew more and more awkward for every small second that passed.

"Beautiful weather today." Elizabeth said awkwardly, making both Harry and Snape to look out the window. Harry silently agreed while Snape was totally quiet.

Meanwhile, James had dragged Lily up the stairs, where he was sure they wouldn't be heard. "Are you at your right mind, Lily?" James said with his voice bathing in fury and his hand tightly gripped around his wand.

"Yes, thank you very much!" Lily replied "And _put_ that _away!_" referring to his visible wand. When he didn't do as she said, she ripped it from his hand, "Severus Snape is my friend, believe it or _not_, and he can stay here for as long as he has to and wants to." Her voice wasn't so much more cheerful than his.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, he and I aren't even close to being friendly," James answered.

Since their fight had been done silently with them whispering angrily at each other, it would have sounded rather silly in anyone else's ears. They didn't care much about that anyway. "Oh, James, please don't be so judging. What happened between you is old and - "

"Unforgiveable and unforgettable." He cut her off, but he kept go in a friendlier tone, "Lily I can't have my _enemy _living in my house."

"This really isn't anything -"

"Er… mum and dad." Both of the adults turned their head to the side and faced the dark haired boy who was their son. They hadn't even heard him coming up the stairs. "It's getting terribly unpleasantly awkward downstairs, we've been sitting there for so long that I think the grease from Snape's hair is dripping onto the dinner table."

"_Harry!_" Lily said with the most horrified tone she'd ever been heard with. "James, please don't _encourage_ him!" she burst out when she saw the grin on her husband's face. "We WILL talk about this." She gave both of them the same face Hermione always gave Ron and Harry when they didn't do their homework when they should, and went back downstairs. They heard her cheerfully talk to Snape, and him answering her darkly. Elizabeth's chair made a loud noise as it scraped to the floor and she hurried up the stairs to get away as fast as possible.

Harry and James stood in the spot for a few seconds before Harry looked at his dad and mumbled – so he wouldn't be heard by anyone else - "You're not very happy about this are you?"

"She's gone mad. Absolutely and utterly mad."

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed when James went down the stairs again. His anger had disappeared and been replaced with a generally happy feeling when he'd been talking to Elizabeth. He'd been giving her hints about the fact that he wanted to know about potential boyfriends, but when she reached for her wand; he bolted. Though now, going down the stairs he kind of wished that he would have let Elizabeth illegally curse him.<p>

Snape and Lily were still sitting at the dinner table, and by the looks of it they were having a heart-to-heart. He felt his gut bubble up with anger again, and he stormed childishly into the kitchen. "Lily, may I speak to you again?" his bitter voice could make Father Christmas cry.

"Sure" Lily said with the smile that would make James' heart melt but this time it got the monster inside him to flame up, for the smile hadn't been for him, but for Snape.

Sometimes he couldn't help for the jealousy to take over him.

Lily walked up to him and kissed his cheek. James felt triumph, but not for long because he swore he could still hear her last laugh on her lips. "Where exactly did you plan for our guest – if you'd like – to sleep?" he asked her.

"The guestroom, of course? What did _you _have in mind?" she smilingly replied to his question.

"The cellar."

Lily's smile disappeared so quickly that he felt guilty "Please tell me you're kidding; because you _cannot_ be serious." She stared at him with a look that made him want to beg for her forgiveness. "Severus is my oldest friend; you can't expect me to tell him that he's supposed to sleep with our old, dusty furniture in the cold cellar!"

"Fine! I'll tell him!" James said. "And the celllar is just warm enough for him to survive. _And_ the furniture there is _not_ dusty."

And just when he was going to stomp away, Lily grabbed his arm and pleaded "_Please_, James…"

He didn't look at her, he just went to the guestroom to destroy every inch of furniture in the small room, so there could be no one sleeping there. He would make sure.

Lily sighed a long, loud, sad sigh before she stepped into the kitchen again. Snape was still sitting in the same spot he'd done all day, and he knew he'd sit there for years at the time if it meant that Lily would sit there with him. She sat down beside him and said – with a bittersweet voice "It seems like you'll have to sleep in the cellar, Severus. I'm terribly sorry," she sighed "I'll go clean a little for you."

"I will come with you." Snape said simply. He didn't say much around everyone else, since that was his character, but with Lily… it was another story. He felt different. He felt better.

They both left the room and went for the stairs that led down to the cellar. It was quite clean already for a cellar, no cobwebs which is what you would expect from a cellar stuffed with furniture. This didn't go unnoticed by Snape, and he said "It's really…"

"Clean. Yes, I know." Lily said "it's because Elizabeth comes down here to play the piano" she made a hand gesture towards the grand piano in the corner of the room. "We keep it down here because it's way too big to keep upstairs. Well, she keeps it clean here so…"

He nodded understandingly, but didn't reply.

"Okay…" Lily said awkwardly "I guess I'll make up a bed for you."

She waved her wand and made an old bed fly out from the mess – a bed everyone had forgotten was there – and she put it in the one empty corner there was in the big cellar. Beside it she put a small table as a nightstand. "I know it's not much, but I'm afraid it's all I can offer you at the moment." Lily said apologetically. Her smile told another story than what she had told Snape, but he didn't say anything. "I hope it's enough."

"It's more than enough, Lily." Said Snape quietly, as to hide the friendliness.

Lily gave him her greatest smile, then she waved her wand to reveal a closet before she started to climb the stairs, but before reached the top she turned around and said sweetly "Goodnight, Sev."

Snape actually smiled.

* * *

><p>Lily walked around in the house to gather her family so they could have the talk she promised they would have. She walked in the house and banged on their doors and screamed "Living room, NOW!" And when she was done she went to the living room herself. The three other members of the family all stood on different spots in the living room, but when she pointed at the couch they all sat down.<p>

"Brace yourselves." James whispered from the corner of his mouth. He knew what was coming towards them. It was like looking up at the sky and suspecting a storm, only now he was sure it would rain and thunder would occur. A lot of the later.

"What the _**hell**_?" Lily shouted, and the three on the sofa were so taken aback from their cursing mother. Well, wife for James. Never the less, it scared them. "What is your problem? Huh?"

"Mum…" Harry tried to cut her off.

"No, I don't even want to _**hear**_ it! Elizabeth and Harry, I have raised you _**better**_ than this, and James…" she looked at her husband with such disappointment that he wanted to start to cry.

"You should see how he acts around us at Hogwarts, mum!" Harry spat out, before Lily could start to yell again.

"You wouldn't even believe it." Elizabeth backed him up loyally. She almost instantly regretted it; her mum looked like she could lock her up in her room until graduation. Elizabeth muttered something and looked down at her shoes.

"I think I'll f… - " Harry said, in an attempt to escape, he thought that he should leave before anything else happened.

"Oh NO!" Lily shouted, making everyone jump three meters in the air. "You're not going _**anywhere**_." Harry whined like a small dog.

And as Lily went on, Harry imagined himself Floo his way to Ron. He still hadn't told his best friends about Snape moving in – which he should have done instantly – and he could only think and laugh about their reactions. Especially Hermione's. She would be very happy for him, because _'now he could study potions under the summer, with help!' _Sigh. Anyway, he really wanted to go to the Burrow, he hadn't been there since a fast visit at Christmas, and he hadn't met Ginny since school ended, so he decided he'd go there tomorrow. He smiled at the thought.

"Harry!"

He snapped out of his trance. "Y-yes mother."

"Are you listening to me?" her voice had calmed down, a little. "Because I won't be saying this again." Though her mind was saying, _'I probably __will'. _"Severus Snape is _my_ friend, and while he is here you will treat him with respect and you will take out the best sides in yourselves, understood?" she probably didn't notice the changing of her voice, because sometimes she was on the edge to yelling herself voiceless, and sometimes the sound that came from her was sweet and soft.

"But…" Elizabeth tried again.

"No buts,"

James who had not said anything for the whole time, stood up and left for his and Lily's bedroom. Lily followed him with her eyes, and then she mumbled to her children "Off to bed with you."

"It's six o'clock, mum!" Harry exclaimed.

"Do as I say."

Meanwhile this rather unfortunate event, Snape had been eavesdropping – by accident of course. He had heard Lily cursing loudly at her family, so he went to the top of the stairs to hear better what was going on. And when he heard her shouting angrily, he couldn't help but smile. She was defending him. But it troubled him because of what Harry and Elizabeth had said about him. He knew it was true that he had been treating them unfairly because they were James Potter's children. But it seemed like he also forgot they were Lily's.

Snape felt a sting of guilt for a few seconds. Those few seconds of misery made him go back down the stairs and sir down on the bed that Lily had made up for him.

As he sat there he started to wonder why he really disliked them. Well, according to Snape, Harry was just overly pretentious. But Elizabeth – if you overlooked the fact that her hair was as black and out of control as James' – she was pretty much a clone to Lily. He started to wonder why he hadn't thought about that more often.

Maybe he should?

He laid down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

Lily…

* * *

><p>"James." Lily said quietly as she entered their bedroom.<p>

She remembered the day when they had moved in, it was the same day that she had decided that this would be _their_ room. James hadn't agreed, because there was a room upstairs that was bigger – the room that was now Elizabeth's – which he wanted them to have. But Lily wanted this room, and James had to give in. "James…" she repeated. She had no idea why she felt tears behind her eyes. "James!" she said it in a helpless way, one that made James almost shout out;

"WHAT?" he turned around. He'd been facing the window, which meant that he'd been sitting with his back toward her.

"Don't shout at me!" Lily said, though she herself; wasn't angry or mad. "You can't possibly me angry about this."

"I can't, you say? Don't tell me how to feel!" James answered angrily as he stood up.

"James please…" Lily tried to make him calmer, and as she said his name again, she realized how much she had said it just this day.

"I will not _**take**_ this! Snape cannot live in this house, okay?" He loked at her with the 'if looks could kill' – face, he'd been wearing a lot lately.

"James, calm down!" Lily said, determined to keep her tears down. "Just…"

"Just what? Live with it? Accept it? Lily, why didn't you ask me _first_ if he could stay here?" James asked, raising his voice on the last words.

"Because you would have said NO!" Lily shouted at him, having no means to calm James down anymore.

"Damn straight!" He screamed, (Honestly it all just sounded like a contest about who could scream the loudest.) and he made Lily frown with surprise. She didn't speak up for a while, until she said quietly,

"He has nowhere else to go, what was I supposed to do? Send him away? My heart doesn't work that way, James. I thought you knew that." Lily looked him in the while she spoke, which wasn't hard since they somehow had gotten in a position in which their faces were only inches away from each other. "And if you're not going to come back to your senses right now, I shall leave." And with that she left the room. She left James.

**A/N We hope you all liked it. Or at least didn't suffer through it. It will get better. And more dramatic and awkwardness (Kajsa likes drama and Anna likes awkwardness.)**

**Also, I (Kajsa) have always thought that Lily and James were very passionate when they were fighting. Hence the cursive and bold parts.**

**And FYI, we LOVE Lily and James. We love Snapey too, it's just that we love Lily and James more.**

**Thanks for wasting your time.**

**NOW DO YOUR HOMEWORK.**

**Just kidding.**


	2. The Silent Treatment

"Thing's I'll Never Say"

Chapter 2

"The silent treatment"

"_Off to bed with you." _

"_It's six o'clock, mum!" Harry exclaimed. _

"_Do as I say."_

They left hurriedly. They sprinted up the stairs to Harry's room – which was directly above their parent's bedroom – and threw themselves on the floor and pressed their ears against the rug, to hopefully hear something. To their great happiness, they could hear quite well, so they laid there in silence. The voices of their screaming parents would haunt them, surely, and Elizabeth got to hear a whole new side of her father, whom she'd never seen this angry before. So, when Lily stormed out of the room under them, Elizabeth stood up and sat down on her brother's bed.

"I hate it when they fight."

Harry sat up on the floor. "Somehow this feels worse than usually. Can you remember the last-"

"Time? Wasn't it when mum came home from Little Whinging?"

_Lily had been on a visit to her sister, Petunia, to try to make peace between them. Lily's heart couldn't take much longer with being in this silent family feud with her sister, so she had decided that she would – at least – try. _

_She had left home with instructions to her husband about what to eat and to __**n**__**ot **__let the kids have any candy at all, for her; it was for obvious reasons. Their babies were terrible after eating too much sweets and goodies. So, she didn't leave without being a little bit concerned._

_She had come home without any success with her sist__er, of course, and since she had been gone for three days she really wouldn't like to face a messy home and a pair of needy children, though she didn't have much of a choice so when she came home she had found her two very young children (6 and 8) passed o__ut on the couch because of too much _candy_. She had also found a big bag from Honeydukes and in it was everything from licorice wands to Jelly Slugs. _

"I think she even threatened with divorce that time…" Harry, not knowing if it was laughable or not.

"Harry… I don't want them to fight about this." Elizabeth said. She was a very soft person and it didn't take much for her to cry, so Harry could hear the tears in her voice. Usually, Harry thought it was really, very annoying, but this time he just sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her awkwardly. And this only seemed to make things worse, because she started to really cry. Harry rolled his eyes as she clutched harder onto him.

They sat like that for a while, with Harry stroking his sisters' hair for consolation while he was rolling his eyes, and with Elizabeth crying her eyes out about something no one else would even really care too much about.

But after five minutes of total embarrassment and awkwardness, Harry said "Lizzie… Please stop crying, you're making my shirt wet." He referred to the dark blue spot on this usually lightly blue t-shirt.

"Oh, s-sorry." Elizabeth pulled away, it was because of the whole shirt thing, it made things more embarrassing than they already were, but also because he called her Lizzie. She had forbidden everyone else to call her that, since she didn't like nicknames and she would get tired of it if she would be hearing it from every person she knew, so only her big brother had the honor of shortening her name. And she had always thought that when it was only Harry, it was sweet.

"Lizzie." Harry said, she looked at him – her eyes were terribly red and puffy - and he wiped away a tear from her cheek, then he said. "I'm going to give you a pep-talk, okay?" she nodded and gave away a small giggle but it sounded more like she was crying even more.

"Okay. I'll begin now." But he got nervous and didn't start until his sister punched his arm and said,

"Well, go ahead."

"Right." He sighed, he felt weird. What if she told Ginny what he'd said? "So, mum and dad are not getting a divorce. Because they love each other, alright Lizzie? They're not going to let this break them apart, because what they have is way too important to just leave behind. And when you are in the face of true love, you just don't give up." Harry ended his little love speech, quite proud of himself.

They were in silence for a moment before Elizabeth asked, with a laugh stuck in her throat "Did you rehearse that?" She burst into a long cheerful laugh, and Harry joined with a tad bit more uncomfortable laugh. He had actually meant for the last part to be for him to say to Ginny someday… Oh well.

"Er… I just think that we shouldn't lose faith in them." Said Harry before he stood up from the bed. He was almost going to leave for his room when he realized that he _was_ there already. Elizabeth was the one who had to leave, so he looked at her, hoping that the look he wore would be enough for her to grasp the fact that he wanted her to leave. When she didn't get the message, he pointed at the door and was as direct and obvious as he could "Leave!" She did as she was told, she was anyway very tired and her eyes were hurting from crying.

They both went to lie down under the covers in their beds, but neither of them could sleep, because both of them were worrying about their parents. They had always been a good family. They all loved each other even though they didn't show it. They bickered and they fought sometimes, but the bond between them was very much too strong to break. But now both Harry and Elizabeth felt the harsh pain from the bond to be on its last moments before being totally cut off.

"And James is just being so silly and childish about all of this." Lily complained to her one listener, Snape. Which was very odd.

He wasn't used to people pouring their heart out to him; he was barely even used to people looking at him without fearing for their lives, so he took a moment before he answered. "I almost expected this to happen." He'd been sitting on his bed while Lily had found an old armchair with holes in it in the middle of everything else, which she had seated herself into.

"Can you talk to him, Sev? Please, because he surely won't come around here, I'm telling you." She blurted. She knew there would be no idea to even slowly approach James with the subject (also, she was giving him the silent treatment.), so she simply decided to go to the next best thing. Snape. Who didn't seem too fond of it himself when he replied:

"I… don't think… I should…" he trailed off "I think he would rather listen to… you."

"Oh, I tried. I really tried." Lily sighed. Even though it was a bit of a lie, she didn't feel the need to correct herself. It wasn't too far from the truth anyway.

Silence. A well-known friend around the Potter residence this day. Too well known.

"Okay, so I know you and James never will be best friends, but Severus, can't you just _try_?"

"Lily, honestly, one of us would die in the end." Snape said, the word 'die' was quieter than the others. "He loves you, Lily." It pained him to say that and he could almost feel his heart cracking. If he wasn't such a good actor his disguise would be completely see-through.

"That may be so, but there is no reason what-so-ever for him to act like this." Lily threw her hands up in the air.

Snape didn't say anything.

"I just think that what happened between you two is so old, you're grown men now, why not just-"

She was interrupted by footsteps coming down the stairs. They both looked up and they saw no one less but…

"James!" Lily said in a surprised tone. "I was just talking to Sev…"

"Oh, Sev is it now? How fabulous." James tried to fake a fake smile, but it just made him look mentally incompetent "I think I'll be going now. Goodbye."

"But why did you come down here in the first place, then?" Lily asked.

"Wrong floor." James replied, before he stomped unnecessarily loudly back up the stairs. He left Snape in a minor chock and Lily felt disappointed.

"I think I'll go… and check on the kids…" Lily said, not looking at Snape. She felt speechless, why did she feel that? She never did.

"Of course." Snape said.

And with that she got up and hurried up both of the staircases which would take her to her children's rooms. She knocked softly on Elizabeth's door. She waited for an answer but she didn't get one. Maybe she had knocked too softly? She didn't know and she didn't care to knock again, she didn't even care to go in without an invitation. She just slid down the wall beside the door until she was in sitting position, and with her knees tightly pressed against her chest she started to cry silently, she thought anyway.

Elizabeth was laying in her stomach on her neatly made bed, flickering through the copy of Hogwarts, A History Hermione had given her before summer. She had promised she'd read it, and granted, she would… someday. It was just that the book was over a thousand pages, and Elizabeth wasn't the reading type. She liked to play the piano and to paint, she was a free-spirited person, who was open to any suggestions. To her parent's big displeasure, she wasn't very good in classes she didn't like at Hogwarts, which was everything but Astronomy, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms.

Of course she was good in Defense Against the Dark Arts, but her brother had always been better than herself, which made her want to work less for a good grade, even though the teacher was Remus Lupin, she just didn't... care. And she had always told herself that she would probably never need what was taught in the class anyway, and if she did, she could always hide behind Harry.

Elizabeth's room was very free-spirited. She had made sure that the first thing you saw when someone walked in there they would be her 'wall'. Her wall was papered with pictures of her friends and family and drawings and even candy paper. It had everything that she would ever want to remember, even the ticket to her first quidditch game. Holyhead harpies vs. Chudley Cannons.

There was also the picture of the Weasley family that had been in the Daily Prophet when they had visited Egypt. This little gesture had made Molly a little teary.

But there was one bald spot on the wall, just big enough for a picture, which she hadn't been able to fill. When someone asked, she just said that she hadn't found the picture for the spot yet. And she wasn't going to fill it until she found just the right one.

Back to reality. She started reading on page three hundred and… something, about the whole thing with the roof at Hogwarts being magical. Hermione didn't seem to be able to say it too many times, so she decided to read it herself.

She read the first page in the chapter, but when she was on the last sentence and just about to finish it, she heard strange noises from the other side of the wall. She looked up from the book and at her door, as if she expected for something to come through there, but when this didn't happen, she sat up in her bed with her legs thrown over the side. She went to her door and opened it loudly, hoping that whatever was there would go away if she was loud enough.

And beside her door, leaning onto the wall was her crying mother. "Mum?"

Lily dried her tears with her sleeve and looked up at her daughter "O-oh, hello honey. I didn't see you there." She said with a sad, small smile.

"Mum… what happened?" Elizabeth looked at her mother with a searching look, hoping she would find out something. She sat down beside Lily and slid her arm under Lily's and took her hand in a comforting way. "Mum… was it dad?"

"Honey, it is nothing like that." Lie. "I'm just caught in a bad moment here."

Elizabeth didn't believe a word of what was said. She knew better. She knew a lot better. "Harry and I heard your fight." A simple thing to say, maybe not to smart though.

"What?" Lily looked at Elizabeth with unbelieving eyes, she even looked a little bit terrified. "Oh, sweetheart, I'm so sorry… we're just..." she paused for a sigh "Your father just doesn't like our _situation_." She said, in lack of anything else to call it.

"Mum, I may be young, but I sure am no idiot."

Lily was just about to open her mouth when Harry walked out of his room and asked "What are you _doing_-" he was just about to say something else, but when he saw Lily he looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Do I actually look that horrible?" she asked and turned her head towards Elizabeth, and back to Harry.

"No mum, it's, just…" he didn't even finish.

He sat down on the other side of his mother, and did the same motion as Elizabeth had with her hand, so now both of Lily's hands were occupied with holding her children's. She felt much better, because she knew that she would always have her kids to come and cheer her up, even if it only was by holding her hand.

They sat like that for a while before Harry said "I fancy Ginny Weasley." He didn't know why he said it, but he'd been battling with himself to tell his mother and sister and hopefully get some advice for a while, but maybe he just blurted it out to get his mum to think about something else. Either way, he was kind of happy he'd said it.

"I knew it!" Elizabeth said happily.

"So you _do_ fancy her then?" Lily asked with a smug smile "Molly and I have been suspecting this for quite the while."

"Mum!" Harry felt embarrassed, had it been that obvious? "I don't want you two to tell the world, alright? Especially not RON!" He shivered at the thought. He knew Ron Weasley was his best friend, but that didn't change the fact that going out with Ginny could be bad for his health. Six brothers.

"Of COURSE we won't say anything!" Elizabeth said, though her voice told Harry that she had other intentions. He tried to give her the same "if looks could kill" face his dad had been passing around all day, but he failed miserably. "And we're going to the Burrow tomorrow! What a fantabulous time for you to do something about this!"

"I won't be saying _**anything**_ to anyone there alright? And neither will you!"

"What, do you own me now? I can tell anyone I want to-

"Not if you would like to live. I know how bad you're in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so be quiet or I will-"

"Kids." Lily said, almost smiling. She had always made sure to stop their bickering and arguments at the point where they started to threaten each other "Elizabeth, you will not say anything to Ginny, because this is not your life and this is not your problem. Harry will deal with it on his own."

"Thank you, mum-"

"And you Harry, will do something about this soon!" Lily made a strange face while she spoke "If you're not fast, someone else might step up. What have you got to lose?"

"I know, it's just… I'm kind of… scared." Harry said quietly, holding his mother's hand tighter for comfort "She might say no."

"Harry, love is what makes the world go around. It's not the people who sit in their offices all day, thinking that they're making the world a better place; it's the people who are out there, finding love, who make this world work. Love isn't easy; it's not supposed to be either, because if it was and you wouldn't be scared to get your heart broken, you wouldn't be human. So, if you're scared that she will say no, just… defy gravity and ask again."

They all sat and thought about Lily's words for a few minutes, maybe an hour, all they knew was that by that moment on, they'd live by those words.


End file.
